deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Lawrence Barrett
Lawrence Barrett is one of the game's antagonists in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, a member of the black ops team Tyrants and private military contractors Belltower Associates Incorporated. Background Early life A member of the Tyrants, a black ops team made up of multi-national members who work for a mysterious conglomerant of the world's most powerful and wealthy members, Barrett features various augmentations, such as an augmented lower jaw and entirely mechanical arms, one of which conceals a three-barrel minigun. His augmentations are made by Tai Yong Medical. Lawrence Barrett acquired the scar to his left eye after fighting Ben Saxon in the novel Deus Ex: Icarus Effect. The fight took place en route to the Gulf of Saint Lawrence in the North Atlantic. 2027 He was one of the mercenaries in the private military company Belltower deployed in Heng Sha and a member of the team which attacked the Sarif Industries research labs, where he is seen killing many scientists. Later, he and Fedorova were tasked with retrieving the Neural Hub from the dead Purity First hacker, but Adam Jensen got to the corpse first. After that, they met up with Jaron Namir in the abandoned bot factory in Highland Park, which in reality was a FEMA internment camp. When Jensen followed them to the lower levels, Barrett managed to ambush him, and was ordered by Namir to eliminate him. However, Jensen proved to be a more competent fighter than anticipated, managing to critically wound Barrett and severely damage his augmentations. As Jensen interrogated the dying mercenary, Barrett told him to go to an apartment building in Heng Sha to find the information he was looking for, then grabbed Jensen and activated the grenades strapped to his chest in a last-ditch attempt to kill him. Jensen broke free by fatally stabbing Barrett in the neck with one of his arm blades, and jumped away just as the grenades went off, destroying Barrett's corpse. Tactics Barrett is the first boss encounter in Human Revolution. He attacks primarily with his minigun-arm, and also throws frag grenades. On higher difficulties, one frag grenade can kill Jensen and must be avoided. Though a boss and thus much tougher than any ordinary enemy, headshots still do much more damage to Barrett, so the player should aim for his head whenever possible. Barrett is fought in a room with several pillars and boxes for cover. There are supplies located all throughout the room, including valuable grenades. The pillars must be used to take cover from Barrett's minigun fire, but Jensen must move from pillar to pillar to avoid Barrett's grenades. Barrett will also walk towards Jensen whenever firing, and the player should keep a healthy distance between Jensen and Barrett. If UR-DED is avaliable at the start of the fight hide behind the pillar on the to your right deploy some UR-DED's, 4 worked fine on normal, when he rounds the corner to kill you run away and detonate, job done. Barrett, being an augmented human, is stunned by all three types of nonlethal grenades - concussion, gas, and EMP. Concussive grenades, being the least valuable, are best, but without the flash suppression augmentation Jensen will also be blinded by the flash, so the player should take care to use cover; EMP grenades seem to incapacitate him for a few moments longer. With enough grenades and perfect timing, it is possible to kill Barrett without him ever being able to defend himself. If the player does not have any grenades, it is also possible to pick up the various gas canisters in the room and throw them at Barrett. They will explode on impact and also stun him. This also works with the explosive barrels - frag grenades and explosive barrels do quite a bit of damage to Barrett and it's possible to kill him very quickly with either. It's also possible, though somewhat tedious, to win this fight with the stun gun by repeatedly zapping Barrett. Shocking him with the stun gun stuns him temporarily and prevents him from both shooting or throwing his grenades, so the player can run circles around him while zapping him repeatedly. After Barrett is defeated, the player should collect all the supplies left over in the room. It is possible to hide from Barrett if the player can get to cover quickly and leave Barrett's line of sight. If available, the cloaking system can help with this tactic. If the player is hiding, Barrett will slowly move about the room, calling for Jensen and throwing frag grenades into random locations. Using silenced weapons will not betray the player's position, though sustained fire is not recommended as Barrett will immediately turn and move in the direction of the shot. It's worth noting that Barret is vulnerable to his own grenades. A good way to start off the battle is to throw a grenade to stun him and move to the right, where there are two gas canisters in the corner. Throw one can at him, wait a moment, then throw the second as he begins to move again. While he's choking the second time, run along the wall to the back of the room and hide behind the pillar there. Barret will search the area where he last saw you, and scatter grenades over the vicinity--and often catch himself in the blast. He may even kill himself doing this, or he may eventually widen his search pattern and get out of the corner and eventually wind his way to the player, albeit substantially weakened. Using the Typhoon Explosive System/TES on him two times or three will kill him(on Tell Me A Story Difficulty).Just be close enough for him to be hit by the detonation.But be warned-don't be so close or he'll use his deadly melee attack. Give Me Deus Ex Difficulty On Give me Deus Ex difficulty the easiest possible way to defeat Barret is, during one of the missions into Derelict Row there is an area that has 4 fragmentation mines in it. Sneak disarm them and keep at least 3 with you. In the beginning of the mission in the room with the large robot in it duck underneath one of the platforms and enter one of the vents this leads you to a room that has a rocket launcher and an ammo case of rockets pick it up. Before you enter the final room equip the rocket launcher and the frag mines, after the cutscene duck behind the wall right in front of you and shoot him once with the rocket launcher. While you are reloading toss a frag mine at his feet, he will walk straight into it. Shoot him again with the rocket launcher and throw a frag mine at his feet again while he is stunned. At this point he will most likely throw out 3 grenades, get up and sprint away behind one of the pillars. while in cover throw the last frag mine at his feet and the boss fight will be over. Note: There is also one ammo case for the rocket launcher sitting on a crate immediatly to the right when you enter the room. If you did not pick up the frag mines in derelict row there are two mine templates sitting in a crate in the room to the immediate left when you enter the room as well as a frag and EMP grenade. Alternatively he can be killed without firing a shot or using a single mine/grenade by utilizing the 3 gas canisters and 3 explosive barrels in the room. As soon as the fight starts Jensen should back up a little and move to the left, where a few crates are located. Between the right and middle crate is a gas canister which should be thrown at the boss and will stun him. While he is stunned, move further left and grab the explosive barrel and carry it all the way to the right, where two more gas canisters are located against the wall. Throw the explosives, which will shake him out of the gas stun, but you can grab a gas canister right next to you and throw that, giving him no time to react and stunning again. Move across the room (behind the boss) to grab that explosive barrel, and bring it back to the remaining gas canister and repeat the process (explosives followed by gas), and then you can walk over to the last barrel which will end the fight. End result is a dead boss with no ammo used, and no damage taken. Simple Stun Gun Method Even at the highest difficulty level, Barrett can be defeated very quickly simply by zapping him repeatedly with the Stun Gun. Depending upon the accuracy of your aim, approximately 7 zaps to the head (or 15 zaps to the body) with the Stun Gun will bring Barrett right down. If you rush in and zap quickly enough, Barrett won't even get the chance to shoot at you. Behind the scenes *The name 'Barrett' and the gun inside his arm were thought to be a reference to a character in one of Square Enix's other games, Final Fantasy 7. However, the developers stated that this is merely a coincidence. *Barrett's minigun was originally to be added to Team Fortress 2 as a reward for pre-ordering from Steam. Though the minigun itself was unused, it did serve as the basis for the Short Circuit. *Barrett hails from the southern United States, evidenced by his accent and a few colorful expressions he uses in an e-mail. Gallery barret-jensen-fight.png|Barrett attacks Adam Jensen DX3 Lawrence Barrett.jpg|Barrett arrives at Highland park DX3 Barrett concept art.jpg|Lawrence Barrett concept art barrettfigure.png|Lawrence Barrett figure Barretingame.png|Barrett as he appears during the boss battle in Highland Park Videos thumb|500px|left Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Mechanical-augmented characters Category:Deus Ex: Icarus Effect characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution enemies